Erase una vez
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: ¡Pero es que si no rescato a una damisela en peligro, no me darán mi licencia de caballero! ¡En verdad necesito esa licencia o sino me embargarán a Lancelot! ;-;" Suzaku x Lelouch, pero esto se pasa de humor, esto es crack.


Este es el resultado después de ver "Encantada". No me maten, por favor…

Disclaimer: Code Geass le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. No estoy ganando nada al publicar esto.

**Érase Una Vez…**

La Princesa Lelouch creía que vivía una vida bastante agradable y sin problemas desde que había llegado a la torre. A pesar de que los alrededores eran bastante aburridos de apreciar después de un tiempo y no había forma de cambiar de ambiente, todavía se podía decir que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

El único problema que había era que, como estaba en el medio de la nada, todo el mundo venía a donde él a pedir direcciones. Y el método más usual (y molesto) para llamar su atención era tirando piedras a su ventana. ¿Qué creían que él era? ¿Un sistema de navegación?

Así que, cuando escuchó a alguien gritando '¡Hola! ¡Disculpe, ¿hay alguien ahí?!' desde el exterior, preparó una pequeña montaña de libros viejos como munición y los llevó cerca de la ventana. Cuando se asomó, se encontró con un joven alto y apuesto, vestido en una armadura blanca y que se encontraba al pie de la torre.

"¿Qué desea?" Gritó el pelinegro, sonando bastante grosero en el proceso. No podían culparlo, esta iba a ser la 128va ocasión en que alguien venía a molestarlo por direcciones… esa semana. Si éste también venía por lo mismo, por Dios que… ¡definitivamente tendría que hacer algo!

El caballero tuvo que torcer bastante su cuello, pero finalmente pudo ver a la hermosa doncella que se asomaba por la ventana. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que 'la doncella' era un 'él', pero para entonces la delicada belleza lo había encantado tanto que realmente no le importaba.

¡Ah, aquella hermosa melena corta! ¡Aquellos inteligentes y misteriosos ojos violáceos! ¡Su voz! ¡Su cara! ¡La hermosa y delicada expresión de su rostro! (Curiosamente, el caballero censuró de sus pensamientos que aquella 'hermosa y delicada expresión' era una de puro enojo).

"Eh, m-mi nombre es Kururugi Suzaku. ¿Acaso es usted una hermosa princesa que necesita ser rescatada?" Preguntó Suzaku.

El silencio prevaleció por varios minutos.

"No, la verdad que no…"

Suzaku se quedó sorprendido ante tal respuesta. "Pero tienes puesto un vestido y estás encerrado en una torre. Además, hay una mujer extraña aquí que parece ser una bruja y la malvada mente maestra detrás de tu confinamiento." El castaño señaló a una chica de largos cabellos verdes que se encontraba dormida en una silla de playa reclinable con varias cajas de pizza a su alrededor.

"¿Qué, CC?" Lelouch hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Bueno, la verdad es que no estaba muy de acuerdo cuando me secuestró y me trajo a la torre, pero aquí hay una buena biblioteca y no me quejo."

"Así que… ¿no quiere ser rescatado?" Volvió a cuestionar el caballero.

"¿Rescatado? ¡Vaya, que gallardo de tu parte!" El pelinegro volvió a alzar su voz. "¿Qué? ¿Sólo porque tengo puesto un vestido y sucede que vivo en una torre muy, muy alta que no tiene ni puertas ni escaleras, tú tienes que venir a rescatarme? ¡Es justamente ese tipo de asquerosa actitud chauvinista la que no nos deja avanzar como sociedad y llegar al nuevo milenio!"

"Bueno… este, yo lo siento, eh…"

"Lelouch vi Britannia." 'La princesa' se presentó, por fin, con algo de reticencia.

"Lo siento mucho, princesa Lelouch… ¡Pero es que si no rescato a una damisela en peligro, no me darán mi licencia de caballero! ¡En verdad necesito esa licencia o sino me embargarán a Lancelot!" Exclamó Suzaku con vehemencia, mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a su pony blanco, Lancelot, que comía pasto sin prestarle atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

"¿Y? Ese no es mi problema." Murmuró Lelouch, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

La sonrisa de Suzaku le temblaba. Lelouch era muy bien parecido, pero le agradaría más si fuera más cooperativo con la causa. En verdad quería mucho a Lancelot. "¿No podrías pretender que eres una damisela en peligro? ¿Por favor?" Imploró el muchacho.

Lelouch bufó. "Escucha tú, ¿crees que tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas? ¡Tengo un montón de libros que quiero leer!"

"¿Entonces te gusta estar encerrado allá arriba?"

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. "Admito que estaba en contra al principio, pero hay muchos libros aquí arriba. Además, en verdad no soy una damisela. La verdad es que era un pastor cuando CC vino y me secuestró. Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con mis ovejas?"

"¿Eras un simple pastor? ¡Pero estás usando un vestido!"

Al parecer ese comentario dio justo en el blanco del orgullo herido, ya que Lelouch se puso tan rojo como un tomate. "¿Y-y? ¿Crees que me gusta usar ropa de mujer?"

"¿Si no te gusta, por qué la usas?" Preguntó Suzaku, esta vez usando un tono de voz melodioso, tratando de sonar inocente y fallando olímpicamente.

Lamentablemente, ese comentario le costó. En menos de un segundo un pesado tomo de historia lo golpeó en la frente. Si no hubiera sido por su casco, hubiera sufrido un grave daño cerebral.

"¡Ci-cierra la boca! ¡No es como si me hubieran preguntado antes de meterme en esta cosa!" Exclamó el muchacho, halando la manga de su lindo vestido rosado.

Al parecer el orgullo de Lelouch estaba bastante herido, porque la lluvia de libros tomó más fuerza. En medio de todo el escándalo, CC se despertó y bostezó. "¿Por qué el bullicio?" Preguntó, todavía un tanto adormilada.

"¡Tú!" Suzaku saltó, posesionándose frente a la malvada hechicera mientras desenvainaba una gran espada dorada.

"¿Yo?" La bruja parpadeó confundida.

Suzaku hizo lo mejor posible para recordar lo que debía decir en momentos como estos. "¡Ser del mal, exijo la liberación de la princesa Lelouch!"

¿Acaso eso estuvo bien? Suzaku no estaba seguro, probablemente debió ser un poco más educado y referirse a la hechicera por 'su merced' o algo por el estilo.

"¿Princesa Lelouch?" La mujer de pelo verde tuvo que aguantar la risa, a la vez que esquivó con presteza un LVNI (Libro Volador No Identificado).

"¿Podría por favor considerar un intercambio?... Su merced…" Preguntó el castaño, metiendo un 'su merced' por su fiasco anterior.

Desde su ventana, Lelouch vociferaba. "¡Pensé que la ibas a matar! ¿No es eso lo que hacen los caballeros? ¿Matar seres maléficos?"

"¿Ser maléfico? ¡¿Niño, cómo te atreves?!" Espetó CC, indignada.

"No lo sé…" Murmuró Suzaku, a la vez que volvía a meter la espada en su vaina. "Si durante la batalla llego a herirte, o hasta a matarte, ¿serías tan cruel que me demandarías por daños?"

"Me temo que lo haría." Afirmó la peliverde, asintiendo con seriedad.

"Ah, ya veo. En ese caso mejor nos quedamos con el intercambio." Suzaku suspiró. "A cambio de la liberación de la princesa Lelouch, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a la posesión de la única, legendaria espada de oro sólido, ¡Excalibur!" Exclamó con orgullo, y luego agregó con menos personalidad. "¿Está bien para usted?"

CC se cruzó de brazos; la bruja lo miraba como si fuera algo que se acababa de quitar de la suela de sus botas blancas. "Ya tengo una."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'ya tengo una'?"

"Que ya tengo una."

"Espera, ¿me dices que también tienes una única, legendaria espada de oro sólido Excalibur?"

"Las estaban vendiendo a mitad de precio en Ebay hace un par de días." La peliverde señaló la pequeña laptop blanca que se encontraba justo al lado de la silla reclinable.

'Maldito Bismark…' Pensó Suzaku, conteniéndose las ganas de golpearse la frente.

Esta vez un libro la golpeó en el centro de la espalda. "¡Maldita bruja! Si estabas comprando cosas por Internet, ¿por qué no me compraste las telas que te pedí para hacerme un par de trajes decentes?" Bramó Lelouch.

"¡Ya tienes un montón de libros allá arriba! ¿Sabes la cantidad de mi salario que se va por el caño para mantenerte así?" Le gritó CC, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"¿Qué salario? ¡Tú no trabajas, apenas eres una patética excusa se hechicera!"

"¡Eso es aún peor!" Vociferó la mujer, levantando ambos brazos en señal de frustración. "¡Desempleada, y de paso manteniendo a una princesa consentida!"

"¡Nunca te pedí que me secuestraras al medio de la nada! ¿Y qué les pasó a mis ovejas?"

"Argh, ¡suficiente!" CC exhaló pesadamente mientras ponía ambas manos en su delgada cintura. "¿Sabes qué? Quédate con él, estoy harta de todo lo que me grita y me arroja desde su ventana." Le dijo a Suzaku.

"Muchas gracias." Suzaku hizo una reverencia. Resolver las cosas sin violencia en verdad resultaba bastante bien.

Con la libertad de Lelouch asegurada, el único problema que ahora Suzaku enfrentaba era el de cómo bajar a la damisela de aquella atemorizante y alta torre. Lelouch podía saltar, pero el ojiverde estaba seguro que el otro muchacho se negaría tan pronto se lo pidiera.

"Si fue capaz de llegar, estoy seguro que también puede bajar de alguna forma." Se dijo el joven caballero a sí mismo, luego se volteó para mirar a CC. "¿Cómo le llega la comida?"

"Magia." Respondió la mujer, acomodándose nuevamente en su silla de playa.

"¿Y el agua?"

"Magia."

"Está bien, ¿pero cómo…?"

"¡Magia!"

"Sí, lo entiendo, ¿pero…?"

"¡MA-GIA! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!"

"¡BIEN! ¿Entonces puedes usar la magia para bajarlo?" Suzaku ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la mujer.

"No funciona de esa forma." La peliverde negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque es magia!"

Que terriblemente inconveniente.

Sin ninguna otra opción, Suzaku sacó su bolsa de emergencia para caballeros y rebuscó en la misma por el equipo que iba a necesitar.

"Oye… ¿qué haces?" Lelouch se asomó por la ventana hasta donde la salud y las regulaciones de seguridad se lo permitían.

"En momentos desesperados se necesitan acciones desesperadas, princesa Lelouch." Explicó el castaño tranquilamente mientras rodeaba el perímetro con bombas C4.

Lelouch tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. "Oye… es-espera…"

"No te preocupes, princesa Lelouch." Le avisó con una gran sonrisa. "Yo te atraparé." Y así, Suzaku explotó los cimientos de la torre.

A pesar de eso, Suzaku mantuvo su palabra y fue capaz de atrapar a Lelouch cuando éste se desplomaba de semejante altura. Aunque Lelouch no lo admitiría ni en un trillón de años, la sensación de ser atrapado mientras caía, usando un vestido rosado de volantes, era una muy difícil de explicar. Después de mucho griterío, barullo y consolación (por parte de Suzaku) y uno que otro libro o puño a la cabeza (por parte de Lelouch), ambos decidieron regresar a la capital juntos.

Suzaku recibió su licencia de caballero y el embargo sobre Lancelot fue levantado. Lelouch encontró a sus ovejas (Ougi, Kallen y Tamaki) en una tienda de empeño, pero terminó vendiéndolos al carnicero. Con el dinero que recibió más el suelo de caballero de Suzaku, los jóvenes optaron por comprar una linda casita a las afueras de la ciudad para vivir sus días en paz, amor y tranquilidad.

Hasta que CC se declaró en bancarrota y fue a vivir con ellos.

_**F.I.N.**_

Sin comentarios…

Espero que les guste.

No olviden los reviews~


End file.
